If You Want To Play It Like A Game
by no-name-01
Summary: Two-shot Chris n'a jamais aimé jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Jusqu'au jour où le jeu va aller plus loin que jamais il n'aurait imaginé...
1. Chapter 1

La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit en ce moment c'était qu'on se faisait vraiment chier ici.  
Je m'étais retrouvé je-ne-sais-comment invité à l'anniversaire d'une amie de classe. Et là, nous étions tous les 10 assis en rond au milieu de la chambre, fixant méchamment une... bouteille située au milieu dudit rond.  
Oui, vous avez bien compris. Nous nous apprêtons à jouer joyeusement _à la bouteille_.  
C'est pour cette raison que je disais que je me faisais chier.  
Voyez-vous, je pense qu'à 17ans on a plus trop l'âge de jouer à ce jeu stupide. Et puis moi je suis maudit. Je vais encore devoir embrasser la fille la plus moche.  
Il y a 5 filles et 5 garçons. Et Chloé, que je déteste cordialement à partir de maintenant tout de suite pour avoir eu l'idée de jouer à ça, a décidé que chacun d'entre nous devrait embrasser au moins DEUX filles assises en face.  
Or, sans vouloir être méchant, sur les 5 présentes, seule une est à peu près potable (en ce qui me concerne) et c'est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas l'embrasser ! Je ne veux embrasser personne. Je veux rentrer chez moi et aller me coucher au fond de mon lit. Je l'entend, il m'appelle. Il hurle mon prénom. Vous n'entendez pas ? "Chriiiiiiiiiiiiis Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!" Oui c'est mon lit. Putain je suis crevé là.  
J'entend mon nom, mais quelque chose me dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon lit. Je suis peut-être extrêmement fatigué mais j'ai des limites.  
En effet, c'est Julia qui agite sa main devant moi.  
**-Hé ho Chris. C'est à toi.**  
Je soupire bien fort et bien énervé, histoire de faire bien bien comprendre à tout le monde à quel point ça me plombe de faire ça, et tourne sa putain de bouteille en priant le ciel pour ne pas avoir à embrasser Julia, justement.  
Cette fille est absolument géniale, gentille, intelligente, tout. Mais elle sincèrement hideuse. Il y à embrasser une fille moche et il y à embrasser Julia. Dans le premier cas on est dégoûté mais bon on oublie vite, dans le deuxième on cours vider le tube de dentifrice neuf et on prend rendez-vous chez le dentiste.  
Bref.  
Et là, l'affreuse chose (je parle de la bouteille) s'arrête sur...  
Nathan.  
Tout le monde rigole. Je m'apprête donc à la refaire tourner, histoire de cette fois tomber sur une fille, quand même, mais Chloé m'en empêche.  
**-Hééé triches paaaas !**  
Je manque de m'étouffer.  
**-Pardon ?  
-La Bouteille a décidé. Tu dois embrasser Nathan.**  
Ah non. Ah non non. Je préfèrerai encore embrasser Julia.  
Quoique. Non peut-être pas.  
Mais putain c'est un garçon !  
**-On était pas censé embrasser une fille ?**  
Chloé secoua la tête affirmativement.  
**-Si. Mais ça peut être marrant.**  
Oh oui, très _marrant_. Il n'y a vraiment que les filles pour trouver ça _marrant_. Elles sont toutes pareilles, sérieux. Je levai un sourcil et regardai Nathan. Il était impassible.  
**-Et toi, tu dis rien ?**  
Il haussa les épaules et contempla la bouteille d'un air vide.  
**-Barf, c'est qu'un jeu de toute façon.**  
Oui c'est vrai ça, il n'a pas tord. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Les filles seront contentes, les garçons vont se marrer dix minutes et on en parlera plus.  
Tout à coup je me senti très nul. Tout le monde me regardait. Je suis censé faire quoi au juste maintenant ? Lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche ?  
Non désolé j'en suis incapable.  
Je soupirai de résignation.  
**-Bon. ai-je le choix de toutes façon ?**  
Leurs têtes répondirent à ma question. Non je ne l'avais pas.  
Je me levai et vint m'asseoir à coté de Nathan, puisqu'il ne semblait pas disposé à bouger.  
Il me fit un sourire et souffla doucement :  
**-Hé, détresse.**  
Je me senti encore plus nul et encore plus con. Je me répétai que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

_Come on come on let's play !_

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles avaient un goût légèrement sucré, sûrement dû à la quantité de bonbons qu'il avait avalé avant.  
Il me lécha doucement les lèvres. Un frisson me parcouru. Je priai pour que personne, et surtout pas lui, ne s'en soit aperçu. J'entendais les autres, morts de rire autour de nous.  
Et tout d'un coup la langue de Nathan dans ma bouche. Sa main sur ma joue. C'était étrange. J'essayais de m'imaginer que c'était exactement pareil que si j'embrassai une fille mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je le laissai m'embrasser. Ce n'étais pas si affreux que ça, après tout. C'était même plutôt bon. Oui, je devais avouer que j'aimais l'embrasser, au final.  
J'eu cette impression que notre baiser dura un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.  
Doucement, nous nous séparâmes. Je regardai autour de moi, légèrement déboussolé. Je me fabriquais un air blasé.  
**-Bon voila vous êtes contents ?  
-Woua, c'était hot**, lâcha Gwen.  
Je cru percevoir de l'ironie dans la voix de ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi elle disait ça comme ça ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ? Quoique, réflexion faite, elle ne peux pas le savoir, je ne l'ai (Dieu merci) jamais embrassée.  
Le jeu continua encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aie embrassé au moins deux personnes. Et je n'eu pas à embrasser Julia, mais Chloé.  
Ce qui ne me dérangea pas particulièrement étant donné que c'est mon ex.  
Elle, ça l'à un peu plus dérangée, je crois. Je crois aussi qu'elle a un nouveau copain, donc ça s'explique.  
Mais n'empêche que ce jeu, c'est vraiment minable.

Vers 3h du matin, je décidai de rentrer. Je n'avais pas le droit de passer la nuit chez Chloé, étant donné que c'est une fille. Mes parents me l'ont strictement interdit.  
Je me dirigeai vers la station de métro, me demandant si les métros passaient encore à cette heure-là et, dans le cas contraire, à quelle heure passaient les premiers, lorsque quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
**-Hé, attends-moi. Je rentre aussi. Tu vas où?**  
C'était Nathan.  
Pourquoi me sentis-je aussi gêné à ce moment ?  
Je rougis et bafouillai un truc qui ressemblai à "je vais vers porte de Clignancourt".  
Il eu l'air super heureux.  
**-Ah moi aussi je prend la ligne 4 dans ce sens là !**  
En même temps à cette station il n'y a que la ligne 4 qui passe. Mais bon.  
Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais content où pas de faire le chemin avec lui.  
Nous nous installâmes sur les bancs, dans le métro. la station était évidement vide.  
**-Tu sais, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de métro avant 5h**, dit-il doucement.  
Je regardai mon téléphone.  
**-Putain il est à peine trois heures et demi !**  
Il se rapprocha de moi.  
**-Pas grave, on se fait moins chier à deux.**  
Je m'étouffai. J'avais pas envie de lui parler, moi.  
Surtout pas après lui avoir roulé une énorme pelle comme j'ai dû le faire une heure et demi auparavant. Je choisi donc de ne pas lui répondre et haussai les épaules dans le vide.  
Un long, _très long_ silence s'ensuivit. Je n'étais pas super à l'aise, il fait le dire.  
Je repensai à ce baiser. C'était si... étrange.  
Mais pourquoi se prendre la tête avec ça ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu après tout.  
Il toussota.  
**-Chris ?  
-Hm ?  
-Tu embrasses bien, tu sais ?**  
Je le regardai, à moitié choqué. Et puis il avait dit ça d'un ton si naturel. Comme si c'était normal.  
**-Ah ? Euh... merci...**  
On ne fait pas plus stupide.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire.  
**-Tu n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon avant?  
-Ben non !**  
Il en avait de bonnes, lui.  
Non mais attendez... qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça ?  
**-Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?**  
Il me regarda comme si je n'étais qu'un ectoplasme sans cerveau.  
**-Bah, évidemment.**  
Je le regardai, carrément choqué. Ma mâchoire voulait apparemment tenter de toucher le plastique rouge du siège.  
Il éclata de rire et posa son doigt sur mon menton pour me refermer la bouche.  
**-Non mais d'où tu sors, toi ?**  
Je restai sans voix. Je n'en revenais pas. S'agissait-il du même Nathan que celui que je connaissais depuis bientôt un an ? Le dragueur coureur de jupon ? Celui-là même qui se vantait d'être sorti avec plus de filles que tous les mecs de terminale du lycée réunis ? _Ce_ Nathan là ?  
Toujours mort de rire, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, de nouveau.  
Je reculai.  
**-Hé !**  
Il me lança un drôle de regard et se pencha plus encore vers moi.  
**-Arrêtes Chris... avoue que tu as kiffé tout à l'heure....**  
Je rougis. Il s'en aperçu.  
**-Ah, j'avais raison.**  
Il sourit, saisit les pans de ma veste et m'attira vers lui.  
J'étais maintenant presque dans ses bras.  
Je me sentais trop mal. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire.  
Il me lança un sourire de séducteur et m'embrassa carrément.  
Je me laissai faire. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre, vu la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire à moitié assis sur ses genoux, dans ses bras.  
Il avait glissé une de ses mains sous ma veste et me caressai doucement le dos. Son autre main était enfouie dans mes cheveux.  
Du reste, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.  
Je m'écartai un peu. Mais en restant dans ses bras. J'avoue que j'y étais bien.  
**-Mais on fais quoi là ?  
-On continue de jouer... **souffla-t-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil pervers avant d'ajouter :  
**-Maintenant j'adoooore jouer avec toi... Tu joues très bien Chris...**  
Il me faisait presque peur. Mais en même temps, j'aimais bien moi aussi, jouer avec lui comme ça. Je lui rendis son clin d'oeil pervers :  
**-Alors jouons.**  
Il m'embrassa encore. D'un vrai baiser. Plus profond. Plus langoureux.  
Sans réfléchir, je me relevai et passai une de mes jambes par dessus lui. J'étais maintenant carrément assis sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il avait noué ses bras autour de ma taille et me serrai contre lui.  
Mais je n'étais quand même pas très rassuré. Où est-ce que ça allais nous mener, tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de moi exactement ?  
**-Nathan... ça reste un jeu, hein ?**  
Il hocha la tête.  
**-Évidemment. Ça ne peut rien n'être d'autre qu'un jeu.**

Puis nous entendîmes le bruit d'un métro. Je bondis sur mes pieds et regardai mon téléphone. Il affichait 5h05. Cela faisait donc une heure et demi environ que nous étions en train de nous embrasser. Je montai dans la rame, suivit de Nathan. Elle était presque vide. Je m'assit sur un strapontin. La flemme d'aller chercher une banquette pour deux stations. Nathan s'assit sur le siège près du mien et me saisit discrètement la main.  
Je ne dis rien. Cela faisait partie du jeu.  
**-Tu descends où ?** Demandai-je.  
La vérité était que je voyais venir le moment où nous allions nous quitter arriver et que je n'en avais vraiment pas envie.  
Il avait les mains douces. J'aimais bien cette façon qu'il avait de me caresser doucement le bout des doigts.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
**-Je te suis.**  
Je rougis de plus belle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de moi vraiment ?  
**-Ça aussi ça fait partie du jeu ?  
-Bien sûr. C'est comme les labyrinthes. Faut trouver la sortie.  
****-Et comment on la trouve ?**  
Il haussa les épaules.  
**-Je ne sais pas. Tu cherches avec moi ?**  
Il me fit un clin d'oeil pervers et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre  
**-Oh mais avec plaisir...**  
Avant de l'entraîner hors du métro, puisque nous étions arrivés.

Une fois chez moi, je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
**-Aucun bruit. Mes parents dorment, vois-tu.**  
Il esquissa un drôle de sourire et me suivit jusqu'à ma chambre.  
Honnêtement, j'étais mort de trouille. Je savais ce qui allait arriver. Mais je ne savais pas si j'en avais vraiment envie ou pas.  
Mais à l'instant où ma porte se referma et où Nathan me prit dans ses bras pour m'embrasser plus que passionnément, je sus.  
Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de demander :  
**-Et le jeu, il va continuer après ou pas ? Ou c'est c'est ça la sortie du labyrinthe ?**  
Il secoua la tête.  
**-Je ne crois pas, non. La sortie elle se cache bien. Il faut jouer longtemps pour la trouver.**  
Doucement, il enleva mes vêtements un par un.  
**-Et puis moi j'ai envie de jouer trèèès longtemps avec toi...**  
Je me senti rougir. Je baissai les yeux.  
**-Tu m'apprends les règles ? Je ne sais pas jouer...**  
Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa l'épaule.  
**-Tu vas voir, c'est très simple... Tu vas a-do-rer.**  
Oh ça, je n'en doutais plus.  
Il allait m'enlever ma ceinture lorsque je l'arrêtai, une lueur lubrique dans le regard.  
**-Laisses-moi jouer aussi...**  
Je le débarrassai rapidement de tous ses habits. Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. Je n'étais plus en état de réfléchir. Parce qu'il me regardai, que j'adorais ce regard et la façon dont il soupirait dès que mes doigts le frôlaient.  
Il me poussa sur le lit.  
J'avais le coeur qui battait atrocement vite, mais j'aimais ça. Et puis il ne cessait de me regarder. Je pouvais lire le désir dans ses yeux. Savoir à quel point il avait envie de moi m'excitai encore plus. Moi aussi j'allais jouer. J'ai toujours eu une tendance à aimer le jeu. Alors là, j'étais bien décidé à jouer jusqu'à gagner la partie.

Et cette partie promettait d'être riche en émotions....


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan est beau. Terriblement sexy. Carrément canon. Surtout quand il a cet air.... heureux. Je me lève pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il fait terriblement chaud dans la pièce.  
Normal, après ce que nous venons de faire.  
Je sens son regard sur moi lorsque je me bats avec cette putain de fenêtre qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'enfiler quelque chose.  
Quel intérêt étant donné que dans deux secondes je vais replonger sous la couette et que je sais d'avance qu'il va se jeter sur moi avec son regard tellement sexy.  
Je crois que je suis amoureux. J'aime jouer avec Nathan. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui.  
Nous sommes un lundi matin. Nous devrions être au lycée. Et nous sommes au lit. Depuis samedi matin. Depuis que je l'ai ramené chez moi pour jouer.  
Je n'ose pas lui dire que, maintenant, je ne joue plus vraiment. Parce que je ne sais pas. Si tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, ou si cette histoire de jeu n'était qu'un prétexte.  
Mais, quelque part, je m'en fiche un peu. Tant qu'il ne s'en va pas. Il n'est pas obligé de savoir. Savoir qu'il n'y a plus seulement que le désir qui fait battre mon coeur comme ça.  
Je l'entends murmurer.  
**-Mon pauvre Chris. Tu ne sais pas ouvrir une fenêtre ?  
-Viens m'aider, si tu te crois si malin.**  
Deux secondes plus tard il est derrière moi. Mais ses mains ne sont pas sur la poignée de la fenêtre.  
**-Nat', j'ai pas de rideaux. Tout le monde nous vois.  
-Et alors ? Ils n'ont qu'a pas regarder par la fenêtre.**  
Je soupirai.  
**-On est à Paris. Tout le monde regarde par la fenêtre.**  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire coquin.  
**-Finalement, laisse tomber cette histoire de fenêtre. C'est mieux de la laisser fermée.  
-Pourquoi ?**  
Il me saisit les mains et m'entraîna vers le lit.  
**-Parce que les gens peuvent peut-être nous voir, mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils ne t'entendent crier de plaisir quand je te ferais sauvagement l'amour ici même dans même pas trente secondes.**  
Je lui lançai un regard coquin. Pour ne pas dire carrément pervers.  
**-Qui te dis que je vais crier ?**  
Il fit mine de réfléchir.  
**-Oh je ne sais pas. Pourquoi as-tu la voix aussi rauque ce matin ? Qu'avons-nous donc bien pu faire cette nuit ? Et hier ? Et avant-hier ?**  
Là, il marque un point. Je rougis, presque honteux. Il m'embrasse tendrement.  
**-J'adoooore quand tu rougis comme ça tu sais ? Ça te rend encore plus sexy.**  
Je lève un sourcil.  
**-Ah ouai ? Ben pas autant que toi !**  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je me jette littéralement sur lui. Il est a présent allongé sur le matelas, sur le dos, et je suis assis sur lui. J'ai coincé ses deux bras le long de son corps, sous mes jambes. Il ne peux absolument pas faire un geste.  
**-Et si tu crie plus fort que moi, ça fait quoi ?  
-Ça fait que tu gagnes le round. Jusqu'au prochain.**  
Je me penche, glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse langoureusement.  
**-J'aime jouer quand je suis sûr de gagner.  
-Et moi j'aime quand tu gagnes parce qu'on doit rejouer après....**  
Je me laisse glisser doucement le long de son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il tremble. J'adore le voir comme ça. Ça m'excite encore plus. J'ai trop envie de lui.  
**-Prends-moi... maintenant... **souffle-t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
Je le regarde, un air sadique sur le visage.  
**-Oh nooon. Ça serait bien trop facile. J'ai dis que j'allais te faire crier de plaisir...**  
Tout en parlant je me relève, libérant ainsi ses mains et... autre chose, de leur emprise.  
Je le fixe du regard. Ses yeux sont rivés au plafond. sa bouche est entrouverte et il se mords la lèvre inférieure d'une façon terriblement sexy qui me donne envie de le bouffer ou presque. Je laisse mes mains parcourir son torse, lui arrachant des gémissements à chaque fois un peu plus forts.  
**-Tu sais, mes parents sont partis bosser. Et l'appart' est insonorisé. Tu peux crier autant que tu veux.**  
Je vois ses yeux rouler de façon étrange et son dos se cambrer. J'adore le mettre dans cet état-là, c'est fou. Je peux faire ce que je veux de lui, maintenant. Il est a moi et rien qu'à moi.  
Il gémit.  
**-Putain Chriiiiiiis me laisse pas comme çaaaaaaaa........**  
Je décide que j'ai assez fait souffrir.  
Je me relève, l'embrasse un long moment et murmure à son oreille :  
**-Retournes-toi alors...**  
Il s'exécute en soupirant de désir. Je continue de caresser sa peau brûlante. Dieu comme j'aime ça.  
Je glisse mes mains dans les siennes et entre doucement en lui en gémissant.  
Nathan mort l'oreiller en criant doucement. Moi, je suis au septième ciel.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué. Quoique qu'avec les deux jours que nous venons de passer, j'ai acquis pas mal de pratique (enseignement accéléré made by Nathan :p). Mais apparemment, vu l'état dans lequel est Nathan, et, accessoirement, celui dans lequel je suis aussi, ça ne doit pas être aussi mauvais que ça.  
Dans un dernier sursaut, il crie quelque chose qui ressemble à mon nom et nous nous écrasons l'un a coté de l'autre dans mon lit.  
Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, tentant doucement de reprendre mon souffle.  
**-Nathan...  
-Oui ?**  
Je dois trouver la force de lui dire. Il le faut. Je dois savoir. Ce qu'il y a dans sa tête, et dans son coeur.  
**-Je crois que... que je suis amoureux de toi.**  
Voilà, je l'ai dis. Je me sens tout à coup atrocement stupide et nul, mais je lui ai dis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me contente de le regarder, attendant une réponse qui j'espère ne me brisera pas le coeur.  
Il me sourit, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.  
**-Moi aussi, je crois...**  
Je l'embrasse tendrement.  
Et nous restons là a nous regarder dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Je suis apaisé. Maintenant, je sais. Je me sens tellement mieux. C'est tellement bon d'être amoureux.

Le jeu est terminé. Nous avons trouvé la sortie du labyrinthe. Et nous l'avons trouvée ensemble.


End file.
